Il faut un début à tout
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Une rupture brutale, une envie d'oublier, un inconnu dans une boîte… Où cela peut-il mener?


**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Mot suivi :** Début

**Couple de cet Os** : Jasper / Draco

**Rated : **M (mais pas aussi poussé que d'habitude, je dirais)

**Type : **Cette fiction est un **slash** (relation entre homme d'ordre sexuelle) et **All human.**

**Béta correctrice :** Emmoirel-For-Drarry

**Disclaimer : **Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, et d'autres sont ceux de Stephenie Meyer. Je les leur emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu.

**L'écriture est une aventure. Au **_début_** c'est un jeu, puis c'est une amante, ensuite c'est un maître et ça devient un tyran. **

**Citations de **_Sir Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill_

**J'espère que cet Os vous plaira ! **

_Bonne lecture_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

**POV Draco**

J'étais assis là, contre ma fenêtre à regarder New York dans son habit du soir et un instant, je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Etait-il au lit avec sa nouvelle amante ? Pensait-il à moi, à nous ?

Je ramenai mes jambes contre mon torse et posai ma tête sur mes genoux. Cela faisait à peine trois jours et je déprimais comme jamais. Je ne pensai pas être autant attaché à lui.

En fait, j'en étais simplement tombé amoureux sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Sept mois de vie commune ne pouvaient pas s'effacer comme ça à cause d'une femme !

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui me sortit de mes sombres pensées. Je me levai mais comme d'habitude, je ne trouvai pas ce foutu combiné ! Maudits soit l'inventeur du téléphone sans fil. Après la cinquième sonnerie, le répondeur s'enclencha :

« Bonjour vous êtes bien chez Draco Malfoy et _Blaise Zabini_, laissez-nous un message après le bip. _Tu es sûr que c'est le bip et pas la bite Draco ?_ Blaise déconne pas, j'fais le message pour ce foutu répondeur… _Ne laissez pas de messages car on ne vous rappellera pas_ BIP »

Je ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur mes lèvres et regardai autour de moi. Des dizaines de photographies étaient étalées sur les murs de lui et moi, et une seule larme coula sur ma joue. Je la frottai au plus vite et me sermonnai intérieurement. Je ne devais pas pleurer, surtout pour lui. Ce salaud qui m'avait quitté pour cette Parkinson.

Je regardai tout à coup l'heure et me dit que le meilleur moyen de l'oublier était de coucher avec un autre homme. Avoir d'autre souvenir, celui d'une autre peau sous mes doigts, celui d'autres gémissements de plaisirs.

Je devais voir son départ comme un **début** pour une nouvelle vie qui s'étalait devant moi. Je me dirigeai, motivé à me créer de nouveau souvenir, vers ma salle de bain où je pris une douche. Mais même ici j'arrivai à me souvenir de lui. Je me revoyais m'enfoncer en lui avec amour, avec passion ou avec brutalité. Je le revoyais me savonner le matin quand j'étais en retard pour m'emmerder, je nous revoyais plus loin dans ma baignoire à remoud pour de tendres moments.

Je secouai ma tête et me dis que tout cela était fini et que je devais tout oublier. Si je ne le faisais pas, je risquai de perdre la tête. Je n'avais connu qu'un seul chagrin d'amour avant lui, une amourette d'adolescent qui avait mal tournée avec Harry et j'avais été une vraie loque pendant un mois. Maintenant, j'avais vingt cinq ans et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de déprimer. Je ne le voulais pas !

J'allumai donc la radio incorporée dans ma douche et me savonnai les cheveux, en chantonnant sur Black Eyed Peace, et quand ils furent assez lavé, je me les rinçai et y passai mon après shampoing. J'allumai aussi les jets frontaux pour ne pas que l'eau me tombe sur la tête et profitai du bienfait du massage. Cette douche m'avait peut-être coutée les yeux de la tête mais je ne regrettai pas mon achat.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais accoudé au bar, une bière en main. Il y avait un monde fou ce soir et pour peu, je m'en voulais d'être là. Comment tous ces gens pouvaient se laisser ainsi aller ? Je pouvais entrevoir plusieurs couple faire plus que s'embrasser dans certains coins, d'autres étaient même plus de deux sur la piste de danse pour un spectacle des plus sensuel. Si je voulais vraiment me laisser aller comme eux, je ne devais pas me contenter de mon habituelle bière et quand le barman fut plus près, je lui commandai un martini sans glace. Dès qu'il déposa mon verre devant moi, je me fis un réel plaisir à manger l'olive transpercée d'un pique lumineux.

Sympa comme gadget ! Pensais-je.

Pendant que je buvais, je balayai la piste des yeux pour trouver une proie facile. Mais le choix était vraiment dur avec tous ces bruns. Certains me firent même des gestes d'invitation mais je ne les sentais pas.

-Salut beau blond, j'peux t'offrir un verre ?

Je me tournai sur ma droite et vis un grand brun des plus baraqué. Je ne serais même pas étonné s'il marchait aux amphétamines.

-Moi c'est Jacob… et toi ?

-Draco et non, tu ne peux pas m'offrir un verre.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'insister et reparti vers un autre gars. Il ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais me laisser faire. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il n'était jamais en dessous, chose totalement incompatible avec mes gouts.

-Ce verre vous est offert par le gars là-bas, entendis-je.

Je me retournai vers le barman et regardai dans la direction de son bras. Je pu voir un homme, debout contre le mur où la lumière ne m'aidait en rien pour en voir plus.

-Merci, dis-je.

Je pris l'olive et la mangeai d'une manière totalement indécente.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, mais il fallait un **début** à tout et je n'allais pas passer toute la nuit ici. Et surtout, ne pas m'envoyer en l'air. Je pris mon verre et en bu une gorgée.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose d'inhabituel, je pris donc la direction de mon inconnu et quand je fus à une distance assez proche, je pu me rendre compte qu'il était blond et non brun. Je me stoppai et réfléchis à ce que je devais faire. Aller vers lui quand même ou repartir à la chasse ?

En même temps, vu d'ici, il n'était pas moche, je pouvais très bien aller le voir et s'il ne me plaisait pas, je pouvais le planter là et aller voir ailleurs. Je repris donc ma marche et je pu voir son regard braqué sur moi. Quand je fus à un mètre de lui, je levai mon verre pour le remercier.

-Je pensais vraiment que tu allais faire demi-tour.

Il avait un petit accent de je ne sais où et sa voix était très belle. Ce mec aurait dû être brun !

-Sais-tu parler ?

Je ris de cette mise en discussion et lui répondis :

-Oui je sais parler mais je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire.

-Ok !

Mon rire s'arrêta tout net car il avait dit ça d'une manière si… si… en fait je n'avais même pas de mot. Mon verre me fut enlevé et la seconde suivante, il me trainait derrière lui vers la piste de danse. J'en profitai pour reluquer son cul qui je devais bien l'admettre, me donner l'eau à la bouche.

-La vue te plait j'espère…

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

Il rit et quand nous fûmes arrivés en plein milieu de la piste où il passait du David Guetta, il se mit à bouger son corps en le collant au mien et même s'il ne me plaisait pas à tout point de vue, je pouvais très bien le baiser cette nuit. De toute façon, je pouvais très bien changer mes habitudes. Comme disait le dicton « Il fallait un **début** à tout », et il prenait vraiment son sens ici.

Je me mis à bouger avec ce blond séduisant et bientôt nos mouvements furent en total accords. La musique était entrainante et sincèrement, je voulais aller plus loin avec lui ce soir. Je voulais me fondre en lui comme jamais.

Je me rapprochais alors de son oreille où je lui dis pour qu'il entende :

-Moi, c'est Draco !

Je sentis une bouche dans mon cou et j'en frissonnai de désir. Ce mec savait vraiment se faire désirer à un tel point de me faire aimer les blonds.

-Moi c'est Jasper, susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Dés qu'il eut fini de me dire son prénom, je me reculai et le regardai dans les yeux. Si je ne me trompai pas, ils étaient d'un beau bleu. Il me sourit et je le lui rendis. Je m'avançai vers lui et l'embrassai.

Tout d'abord, il ne réagit pas, mais ensuite, ses lèvres bougèrent contre les miennes. Sa langue se faufila dans ma bouche et nous continuâmes de danser en rythme tout en nous embrassant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Il ma plaqua contre la porte de mon appartement et j'avais un mal fou à prendre mes clés dans ma poche.

-Attends, dis-je en me détachant de lui.

Il se décolla de moi et je pu enfin voir ses yeux, si bleus, devenir foncés avec l'envie qu'il avait en ce moment pour moi. Sans plus attendre, je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et ouvris ma porte. Je n'avais pas fait un pas que je me sentis soulevé du sol.

**POV Jasper**

J'avais cru rêver quand il avait passé les portes de la boite sans son copain. Puis, j'avais compris.

S'était fini entre eux et j'avais enfin ma chance.

Et je l'avais saisie. Cela faisait quatre mois que mon cœur avait arrêté de battre à sa vue.

Quand j'avais emménagé dans cette ville, j'avais constaté que je ne me plairai pas ici… les gens étaient tous antipathiques, sans oublier toutes ces sirènes que j'entendais constamment.

Puis, il était apparu, un soir. Je m'étais placé devant ma fenêtre pour regarder le ciel ainsi que la pluie qui tombait et il s'était placé de la même manière. Et mon cœur avait trouvé sa moitié.

Je ne le connaissais pas à cet instant mais le coup de foudre s'en foutait royalement.

Et puis, l'autre l'avait rejoins à cette fenêtre et quelque minutes plus tard, il se faisait pilonner par mon blond.

Mon sexe avait réagi à cette vue et dès que j'avais du temps en dehors de mon boulot de chauffeur de taxi, j'épiai l'homme qui me donnait une raison de me lever chaque matin.

C'était fascinant de voir comment le fait de regarder une personne dans sa maison nous en apprenait énormément sur elle. Ses gouts en nourriture, en vêtements, les séries qu'il regardait.

J'avais vite investit dans une paire de jumelles pour en savoir plus. J'avais appris par cœur ses gouts musicaux, j'avais cuisiné tout les plats qu'il affectionnait tant.

Quelque fois, je me prenais pour un psychopathe mais je ne l'étais pas. Cet homme m'avait simplement fait revivre depuis l'incident qui m'avait enlevé ma moitié. Mon Edward. Un simple virage, et une falaise.

Mon corps était d'ailleurs couvert de cicatrices dû aux morceaux de verres du véhicule qui m'avaient entaillé la peau durant les tonneaux de la voiture. Mais mon ange, lui, n'avait pas survécu.

J'avais dû faire un long chemin pour ne pas me laisser le rejoindre, mes amis m'avaient fait remonter la pente, petit à petit.

Quatre ans de déprime et sur un coup de tête, j'avais tout quitté. Pour repartir à zéro, pour tout recommencer. Une sorte de nouveau départ.

Et à la vue de cet homme, je m'étais senti vivant. Et ce sentiment amplifiait alors que je venais de le prendre dans mes bras pour le mener à sa chambre. Je savais qu'elle était au bout à droite du salon.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je le déposai sur le lit et lui dévorai la bouche. Sa langue impatiente s'enfonça dans ma cavité qui n'attendait que lui et je me plaçai mieux sur lui pour me frotter.

Je pouvais sentir son sexe sous le tissu de son jeans et j'étais impatient de le prendre en bouche, de sucer son gland… de me fondre en lui.

-Putain… déshabille-toi ! Entendis-je.

Je quittai sa bouche si délicieuse et au lieu d'enlever mes vêtements, je déchirai sa chemise et la lui enlevait. Je la balançai derrière moi et quand mon regard se posa enfin sur son torse que j'avais aperçu des milliers de fois, je posai ma bouche un peu au dessus du nombril.

Ma langue remonta, récupérant sa sueur qui avait un goût plutôt fort. Mon sexe durci encore plus, si cela était possible, et quand enfin, ma langue arriva à la naissance de son cou, je me mis à suçoter sa peau sensible, tout en commençant à déboutonner son jeans.

**POV** **Draco**

Je me faisais déshabiller sans pouvoir réagir, étant sous une torture si… nouvelle. J'avais déjà était embrassé, voir même plus dans le cou, mais là, les sensations que sa langue me procuraient me faisaient crisper mes muscles tellement s'était bon.

Au moment où je sentis l'air frapper mes cuisses, je revins à moi et soulevai des hanches pour qu'il puisse m'enlever mon jeans. Je ris, légèrement quand mon pantalon resta bloqué à cause de mes chaussures.

Jasper avait été tellement pressé de m'amener à ma chambre, que je n'avais pas eu le temps de les enlever. Et là, il s'énervait prodigieusement sur mes chaussures italiennes.

-Laisse-moi faire, dis-je en me déplaçant pour être assis au bord de mon lit où je défis, avec une facilité qui fit grogner mon futur amant. Quand mes chaussettes eurent suivies le même traitement, je me sentis pousser de nouveau en arrière et une bouche se plaqua sur la mienne.

J'avais l'étrange sentiment d'être dévoré tout cru. Comme si, j'étais un plat gastronomique présenté à un clochard.

-Depuis le temps que j'ai envie d'être là, avec toi, me murmura-t-il avant d'aller mordiller un de mes tétons.

Putain de nom de dieu ! Ce mec avait une bouche très douée, pensais-je en fermant les yeux et en me laissant aller aux sensations.

**POV Jasper**

Pendant que ma bouche s'évertuait à le rendre fou, mes mains se donnèrent comme mission de lui retirer son sous vêtement. Une fois enlevé, je quittai sa peau et le vis enfin.

Il était magnifique, là, nu, pâle et diablement sexy. Son sexe était érigé et j'avais besoin de le sentir dans ma bouche, de vivre cet acte que j'avais tant de fois vu de ma fenêtre et qui m'avait fait bander.

Au moment où ma langue, timide, en cet instant, se posa sur le gland rougis, je le sentis gémir. Je fis glisser ma langue le long de son membre et après plusieurs secondes à le faire, je le pris à moitié en bouche. Il était chaud et je ne pouvais empêcher ma langue de s'enrouler autour de son sexe.

Il se tortillait pour que j'en fasse plus, mais j'avais d'autres envies. Je voulais le pénétrer, lui faire l'amour comme je l'avais fait tant de fois à mon défunt Edward.

Je voulais l'entendre gémir mon prénom, là, dans cette chambre baignée dans le noir, uniquement éclairée par les faibles lumières extérieurs.

-Suce-moi, merde !

-Non, dis-je en remontant ma bouche pour la poser sur la sienne.

Malgré son envie, il accueillit ma langue avec joie et surtout avec ardeur. Elles se caressèrent, se battirent pour le pouvoir et quand mes mains, avides, balayèrent son corps en entier, je su que j'étais fini.

Cet homme, cet inconnu m'avait harponné sans le savoir.

Quand mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe, je le sentis me repousser. Je me redressai alors mais il posa sa main sur mon sexe.

Comprenant qu'il voulait que je la garde autour, je me fis un devoir de débuter un mouvement de va et vient très lent. Je le vis se mordre les lèvres avant de voir ses mains venir vers mon t-shirt.

-Tu ne devrais pas, murmurais-je en ancrant mon regard bleu azur dans ces yeux si gris.

Ils me faisaient penser à un ciel orageux. Et de là, je repensais une fois de plus à l'homme que j'aimais, que j'avais aimé. Nous avions vécu heureux dans cette ville de Forks, qui était constamment soumise à la pluie, aux orages et à la neige en hiver.

-Pourquoi ? Entendis-je, et de ce fait me ramenant au présent.

-Parce que mon corps n'est pas beau, dis-je avec une voix posée.

-Tu ne peu pas cacher sous ce bout de tissu une centaine de kilo, et je n'ai pas sentis une trace de bossu. Donc, qu'y a-t-il là dessous qui te fasse dire ça ? Demanda-t-il tout en soulevant le tissu noir de mon haut.

Je cessai mes mouvements du poignet sur son sexe et cessai aussi de respirer.

**POV Draco**

Bon, je devais dire que j'avais peur de voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous de ce t-shirt, mais je voulais le voir nu. Je n'aimais pas sentir des habits frotter sur ma peau pendant que je couchai avec un homme. Et ce fut en déglutissant que je lui enlevai la pièce de tissu.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du nombre impressionnant de cicatrices.

-Dois-je partir ?

Je me rendis compte que j'avais stoppé mon mouvement et terminai de passer le t-shirt au dessus de sa tête. Ses mains quittèrent alors mon érection et je ne pu que gémir de mécontentement. Je l'entendis souffler et avant que je ne puisse dire « Base Ball », je fus de nouveau allongé sur mon lit.

Je le vis se relever et enlever son pantalon. Quand je posai mes yeux sur un boxer rouge, mettant sa peau blanche en avant, je me léchai les lèvres. Je devais dire aussi que la bosse visible sous le tissu y était pour beaucoup.

-Je vais te faire connaître un plaisir dont tu ne pourras plus te passer, me dit-il.

Un sourire orna mes lèvres et je lui dis, en me redressant sur un coude :

-Quand tu jouiras sous mes coups de reins, tu en redemanderas.

Il sourit, et ce dernier illumina son visage. J'en venais à le trouver à mon goût, malgré sa blondeur.

Dès qu'il fut en tenu d'Adam, et Mama Mia, qu'il était bandant, il se posa sur moi.

Je nous fis inverser les positions et je me frottai sans honte à son corps. Il gémit et fondit sur ma bouche pour la dévaster de sa langue. Je grognai face à son geste et accentuai les frictions.

Mais quand j'allai diriger ma main vers ses fesses, il nous fit à nouveau changer de place.

**POV Jasper**

Il ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allai tenir le rôle de son ex ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je ne répondis pas, mais suçai mon doigt, tout en me déhanchant sur lui. Il gémit, face à nos sexes de frottant l'un l'autre.

Puis, s'en crier gare, je menai ma main à ses fesses et enfouis mon doigt en lui. Il cria et protesta en bougeant des jambes et je me sentis tout à coup à la place d'un violeur.

Mais je n'en étais pas un et si quand j'aurais frappé sa prostate, il refusait encore que je le prenne, je me plierai à ses désirs.

Je commençai à avoir mal au torse, face à ses coups quand il écarquilla ses yeux et je su : j'avais trouvé la glande du plaisir.

-C'était… ma … prostate ? Demanda-il en cessant ses coups.

-Oui, dis-je en tapant de nouveau en plein dans le mille.

-Encore, murmura-t-il en s'allongeant de nouveau, me laissant faire.

Je le refis, encore et encore. Quand il monta des hanches, je risquai de le pénétrer d'un deuxième doigt. Il se crispa et je l'entendis dire entre ses dents : « Faut un **début** à tout »

**POV Draco** **Quelques minutes plus tard**

Je me sentais mourir, revivre, bouillir et tout le reste. Cet homme me faisait perdre la tête, son sexe en moi ma faisait tellement de choses…

Au moment où il plaça mes jambes sur ses épaules, je me retins de me rebeller face à cette position dégradante et me laissai envahir par le plaisir qui se propageait dans mon corps par vague. Il tapait de plus en plus dans ma prostate, avec de plus en plus de force et mes mains, s'agrippant à mes draps, n'en pouvaient plus.

Il me besognait avec vigueur, avec passion comme si cela était vital. Et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Je donnai à cet homme la chose qui m'avait fait perdre Blaise. Et cela je ne pouvais le supporter.

-Tu l'oublieras…

Un murmure qui me fit rouvrir mes yeux, que j'avais fermé sous les coups de reins profonds.

-Pardon ?

-Tu l'oublieras… je te ferais l'oublier, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je sentis sa main s'enrouler autour de mon sexe, son pouce passa plusieurs fois sur mon gland et je rejetai la tête en arrière sous le plaisir démentiel qui montait en moi.

Après plusieurs vas et viens autour de ma longueur, mais aussi en moi, je me vidai entre nos deux corps en criant comme jamais.

J'entendis mon prénom être hurlé, au même moment où je sentis pour la première fois du sperme être éjecté en moi.

Là, pendant cette seconde, je me sentis nouveau… sans barrière à la vie… comme poussé vers l'avant.

A la sensation d'un corps tombant sur moi, je ne pu que m'y accrocher tel un noyé dans un monde devenu trop grand pour lui.

**POV Jasper**

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez et je ne pouvais enlever mon regard de se corps splendide. Nous avions couché ensemble toute la nuit, se prenant et se donnant sans compter. Je n'avais plus de force, mon sexe était un peu douloureux d'avoir était demandé autant et ma langue me faisait sentir une légère douleur, sans parler de mon postérieur qui souffrait de ses intrusions rapides et profondes.

Mais pour rien au monde je ne regrettai cette nuit et j'espérais qu'il y en aurait d'autres.

Ma main alla se perdre sur cette chute de rein qui appelait à la luxure. Je remontai la pulpe de mes doigts le long de sa colonne et tout en prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui murmurai mon secret.

Cette chose qui m'avait amenée là, ce coup du destin qui faisait que je connaissais autant de choses sur lui.

Je savais qu'il m'entendait car il se crispait de plus en plus. A la fin de mon récit, qui m'amenait à la veille au soir, dans cette boîte, je déposai ma bouche entre ses omoplates et quittai le lit.

Il ne fit rien pour me retenir et quand je fus rhabillé, je sortis de sa chambre. Je me dirigeai vers le frigo, dont je connaissais l'emplacement et je lui laissé un mot, sur le tableau aimanté accroché dessus. Là où il écrivait sa liste de courses quotidiennement.

Je pu voir aussi qu'il fallait qu'il rachète de la bière, du papier toilettes, des allumettes et des surgelés.

Je souris et balayai la pièce du regard en priant pour pouvoir y préparer un petit déjeuné, un jour, rien que pour lui.

**POV Draco**

Une semaine jour pour jour que j'avais passé cette nuit. Cette merveilleuse nuit où j'avais joui comme jamais, où j'avais découvert le plaisir différemment dans ses bras, sous lui.

Mais aussi le réveille le plus terrible de mon existence.

Entendre, d'un parfait inconnu qu'il vous épiait dans votre quotidien, qu'il vous suivait et autre truc aussi psychopathe, ne pouvait que vous faire regretter cette nuit.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas oublier avec quelle passion il m'avait embrassé, avec quelle envie il m'avait pénétré, avec quelle besoin il avait voulu me sentir en lui, après notre première fois.

Je ne pouvais occulter le fait que j'avais fait l'amour à ce blond, doucement, tendrement pour le remercier d'avoir était doux.

Et je ne pouvais oublier le mot que j'avais trouvé sur mon frigo, quand j'avais eu le courage de me lever.

Ce mot que je voyais encore, de ma fenêtre. Celle où je m'étais posé il y a deux heures. Celle d'où je savais qu'il me voyait, s'il me regardait.

Et ces mots résonnaient en moi, avec ceux écrit. S'il ne m'avait pas dit tout ça ce matin là, j'aurais laissé faire les choses, sans me poser de question. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Pas après tout ces aveux.

Je soufflai et posai mon front contre la vitre. Il pleuvait encore et pour un peu, je pouvais croire que la météo pleurait Blaise à ma place, car il fallait l'avouer, depuis cette nuit avec Jasper, je n'avais plus pensé à mon ex.

Le bruit de ma minuterie sonna et je me levai pour aller sortir du four mes lasagnes.

Je n'avais pas eu envie de cuisiner et j'avais glissé dans le four un plat surgelé. Une fois dans la cuisine, mon regard se porta une énième fois sur son mot et des frissons secouèrent mon corps :

_J'aimerai entamer quelque chose avec toi. Disons que m'appeler serait un bon début. Mon numéro est le …_

Après avoir mangé, m'être lavé, regardé la télévision, je me glissai dans mes draps et je souris et en me disant qu'effectivement, l'appeler serait un bon début…

-Merci…

Je levai le regard vers ma porte et un doute s'empara de moi, vite supprimé quand il sourit et vint s'allonger près de moi.

-Je ne pensai pas que tu m'appellerais, entendis-je.

-Je ne pensai pas le faire avant il y a quelques heures, avouais-je.

-…

Je sentis une de ses mains se glisser pour se poser sur une des miennes et je me relevai pour le regarder dans les yeux :

-Je ne te promets rien, je ne te connais pas, murmurais-je.

-Je ne te demande rien de tel.

-Je ne veux pas que tu… continues à m'épier de chez toi, dis-je avec une voix exigeante.

-Je ne le ferais plus…

-Et j'aimerais que tu me fasses gémir…

-Et cela ne sera qu'un début, me dit-il avant de fondre sur ma bouche.

**Fin !**

**Enfin voilà cet Os débuté il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Faute de temps, je n'avais pu le mener à terme.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Donnez-moi vos impressions, cela me ferait plaisir d'y répondre.**

**Je le répète ici pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, pour les anonymes souhaitant une réponse à leur review, donnez-moi votre adresse mail, où passez par mon site d'auteur, mon Face Book où même par mail. Tous les liens sont disponibles dans mon profil.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt, pour une update ou un autre Os…**

**Bisou,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


End file.
